After A Glance
by OceanView101
Summary: Keith is the new guy in town and after catching a glimpse of Lance he's in love. After starting his final year of high school he meets Lance again and Keith isn't ready for the ache he feels in his chest. He tries to avoid making friends but Allura is persistent. Meet the gang from Voltron and watch as they enter adulthood and open new possibilities and new problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Keith P.O.V.**

I've never been the one to develop deep feelings after only seeing someone once, but he was the exception to everything.

It was during one dreary afternoon after moving to a new town in a very small corner Starbucks. I had just finished ordering my grande cold brew coffee when I noticed him leaning down on a counter trying to get the girl sitting there to give him her number. That wasn't what caught my attention, what caught it was the fact that his arched back was probably one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. Not to mention that the angle I was standing gave me an eye full of the curve of his ass. The moment I noticed the barista putting down my drink I booked it out there before the barista had a chance to call out my drink.

I had promised myself that I wouldn't be doing this again. Developing pointless feelings for someone who would rather cut his own dick off before dating a guy. 'New town, new people, new beginnings' I had told myself when I got here a few days ago, I am starting my final year of high school next week in a new school and I would prefer not start with people talking shit about me on day one.

During the week, I have been catching myself thinking about the tall burnet. I hate to admit it but he was so my type. The tall yet boyish type was my thing but they were also always straight. Than again I hadn't really seen his face much when I spotted him. It was more about his body. The way his shoulders were square and wide while his hips were small.

 _Yet he still had a great ass-_. I suddenly felt a shiver go down my body that went straight to my groin.

 _Nope no more of that!_ I'm currently sitting nervously in the same Starbucks from before hoping to get a glance of this guy's face this time.

 _What do I do if he catches me staring? Will he come over to talk to me or will he be disgusted with me?_

I had finished my coffee over an hour ago, and I can feel the caffeine kicking in. My right leg shakes uncontrollably while I try to distract myself with my phone. It's about to die.

 _Gahh! I should leave soon. I knew this was pointless._

As I get ready to leave I hear the open and I familiar voice call out. "Sorry I'm late everyone. Traffic was a bitch."

I whip around quickly to check if it's really him. This time he looks different. His brown hair is combed back and he's wearing a black dress shirt. Which happens to be tucked into probably the tightest skinny jeans I have ever seen and they leave nothing to the imagination.

"Lance! What have I told you about disturbing the customers," an older lady says as she ushers him into the back.

I can feel all the blood rush to my head as I try to collect myself. _His name is Lance. He's even more attractive than I thought. What do I do now? I'll look like an idiot if I just stay here with a dead phone and no drink._

I see him come out from the back tailing the lady from before. This time he's wearing the trademark green aprons you see all barista's wear. It blocks my view of his jeans but he can still appreciate a man in uniform.

"Lance, you're on till today." The woman says as she effortlessly makes a Frappuccino.

 _This is my chance to talk to him!_ I think to myself as I walk up to the till. _All I have to do is not mess this up._

"Good afternoon. What can I get for you?" Lance asks happily with his hand hovering over the screen.

My mind goes complete blank as I stare at his face. His jaw line is sharp and angular, his nose is long but not big and... _oh my God his eyes are blue!_ He looks mostly Hispanic except for the height and eyes. His lips look so soft that I want to smash my face against them just to get a tas-

"Ahem," Lance clears his throat which breaks my concentration. I must look like a deer in headlights right now. "Would you like me to recommend something for you?" He asks with the warm smile still on his face.

"Ahh... sure" I manage to squeak out my reply.

"Okay, then I recommend the Passion Tango iced tea lemonade. It's one of my favorites" he says happily.

"Y-yeah, I'll get that than," I say hesitantly. I've never been one for sweet drinks but I don't want to seem rude.

"Hmm... but you don't seem like a sweets kind of guy so I'll make it half sweet." He says as he taps furiously at the touch screen. "Name?"

"Ahh... it's Keith" I say a little too forcefully.

"Oh, did you know that Keith is a Scottish surname meaning wood?" He says without breaking eye contact with the screen.

"N-No I didn't know that. Why do you know that?" I ask suspiciously. _What kind of person knows random fact like that?_

"Oh well I have some distant relatives with that last name." Lance says sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

 _Oh, okay not as weird as I thought._

He takes the cash I give him and I move to wait at the other counter. I leave the store without saying another word to him.

 **Lance P.O.V.**

"Come on Becky, just give me the number." I whine to the girl sitting with her Frappuccino in hand.

"No Lance. I've told you a dozen times. He's not interested in your un-loyal ass." Becky says while flipping her extensions into my face.

"What makes you think I'm un-loyal?" I ask angrily. I lean down to lower so that my elbows all on the table.

" 'I don't want to start dating a guy who is just going to leave me for some girl,' is what Trevor says whenever your brought-up Lance." She says as she leans back in her seat in disgust.

I stand up straight and look down on her, "You know what that is called Becky. Bi discrimination. Look it up." I snatch the drink from her and throw it into the garbage before she can protest. "Don't litter Becky," I say with a little bit too much bite on her name. "It's bad for the environment."

I turn around and strut out the door. _I hate when people just assume the worst from people who identify as bisexual._

I've tried dating apps but all anyone is looking for is hook-ups or a "serious" relationship with someone. _"Preferably not with someone with my background,"_ was always their response when I tried to ask them out for coffee. I've even been asked a few times to be part of a threesome. _By complete strangers. Who does that?_

 _Maybe I should just hide my sexuality to cause less confusion. It would be so much easier for me at least._ But I knew that if I did that it would cause more trouble for the other person later on.

A few days later I come into work late and quickly try to act natural. _I didn't just cry in my car for two hours. I didn't just cry in my car for two hours. Ididn'tjustcryinmycarfortwohours._ I recite in my head like a mantra as I help a customer. The customer is only a few inches shorter than me but the way he has his shoulders slouched forward makes him look even smaller. _He seems really nervous maybe I should help him._ I clear my throat to try and stop the tears from welling up again. This makes the boy jump. Whoops got to make him feel more comfortable. I ask him if I can make and drink suggestions and he responds with a very quiet sure. After I name off my favorite drink of all time I try to get a good look at the boy again. His long hair blocks most of his face but I can definitely tell that he is attractive.

After he leaves I see Becky come in and I almost loose my footing. _I didn't just cry in my car for two hours._ As she walks up to the till I can tell she is feeling awkward.

"Ahh... look Lance. I just wanted to apologize for what I said before. After looking up bi discrimination I realized what I had said must have hurt you. You don't deserve that from someone who doesn't understand." At her words, I feel my tears coming back again but I hold it down.

She stands the nervously before I finally sigh and say, "I accept your apology Becky."

Her body finally relaxes from standing there like a scared dog. "Okay good cause I also want to explain that Trevor got a boyfriend now. He's like some guy he met on the Internet. It's like a cyber story of Romeo and Juliet. Or is it Romeo and Romeo." She asks as she reaches for her wallet. I've already typed in her drink and I take the bill from her hand.

"You do know they both die right." I say as I give her change back. "Anyways when did this happen?" I ask as I prepare her drink.

"Like yesterday. Kay thanks bye," she says as she goes through the door.

 _Yea whatever I wasn't even that into Trevor anyways._ I think angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the second chapter. I felt great to start writing this up since my au has been swirling in my head for a while, again I hope you enjoy and if I could I would make Lance my spirit animal. Random I know.**

 **Keith**

Today is the first day of classes. Finally, after leaving my retched place of a hometown I can have a fresh start here in Butt Fuck Nowhere, but hey this town has its own little quirks like any other small town. Like they're known for having a boat and during the fall a lot of Asian couples come to see the aurora borealis. Don't know why and I don't really care.

The secondary school is small with only a student body of about two hundred and fifty. Because of the tight knit friend groups, it felt even smaller. The Vice Principle greets me at the entrance explaining how they usually don't get very many transfer students in the middle of the year, yada yada yada. He leads me through the school pointing out certain things like my classrooms and the cafeteria, but I don't pay much attention to him as I quickly look down the hallways for a certain brown head of hair. My mind has been spinning all weekend thinking about the conversation we had before, thinking of new ways to answer him, ways I could have flirted back, or how I could have easily climbed over the counter and grabbed his face to kis-

"Mr. Kogane, this is your homeroom," the man says to me. I jump a bit in embarrassment but I nod and reach for the door. I feel the doorknob turn in my hand and I quickly take a step back before I get hit by the door. I try to take another step back but I lose my balance after having the door nearly hit my face. I feel my head hit the Vice Principe's chest as the mystery student grabs at my bicep so I don't keep falling. I correct my balance as I turn to the them to apologize but I'm interrupted by a familiar voice. "So you're the rumored transfer student, eh" Lance says as he takes my hand. I look up shocked as I try to steel myself before saying anything stupid in front of him. I grab the arm he had held for only a moment and say in a low voice, "Is it really that rare to get transfer students?" The two make eye contact and crack a smile before saying "Yea." _Wow, they seem really close._

"Anyways I'll be back when class starts," Lance says with a wave to the both of us. He's already halfway down the hallway before the Vice Principle sighs and says, "Class already started." He doesn't direct this to anyone but when he looks to me he gives me a sheepish smile like he forgot that I was there. "Anyways if you need anything come to my office. My name is Mr. McClain by the way. If you… forgot." He says awkwardly as he scratches the back of his neck. _Oh. They do the same thing when the feel awkward._ I smile at this thought and nod to him before entering the classroom.

"Keith, right?" A young and very pregnant woman says to me as I scan the classroom.

"Uhh… Yea." I say shyly as I try not to break eye contact with her. "Where should I sit?"

"Oh there is only one spot available for you," She says as she nods to two empty seats. As I walk over to them I try to discern which one is mine. A boy leans over from the row beside me and nods toward the one farthest to me. "That one is yours." I mumble a thanks to him as I slide into it. "I'm Hunk by the way," he says happily as he reaches out to me for a hand shake. I take it with no hesitation and my hand is swallowed by his. _My God, is his hands are huge._ "I'm Keith, but you probably already knew that," I say before I realize that it sounds very snarky. He laughs at this and nods in agreement, "Yea the girls won't shut up about you." I look at him confused and say, "Girls?"

"Oh yea, they can't wait to meet you to get something more "exotic"." He says sarcastically, "You know something that's not homegrown." I take a moment to process before I realize what he was hinting at. "Oh, you mean just because I'm from somewhere else that means I'm more desirable?" I say as I take a look around at the other students. I see some of them taking glances at me while a few of them are blatantly staring. "Yea man, if you want it in more of a technical form."

"Now class please take your seats and where did Lance go?" the teacher says to the whole class but it's clearly directed at Hunk. I jump a little at his name but it looks like no one noticed. "Ahhh… He went to the bathroom," Hunk says hesitantly which makes it an obvious lie. The teacher stares him down for a few seconds before giving up with a sigh. "Okay than can Keith come and introduce himself to the class," the teacher says while beckoning me to come to the front.

I make it to the front and take another glance at my new classmates. I take a deep breath and recite the introduction I had been practicing all morning, "Well my name is Keith. My favorite color is red and my hobbies are racing and-." I stop when I hear the click of the door on my left. I glance over to see Keith try to sneak in without notice but my sudden silence has drawn all the attention to him. Lance stands up straight against the wall while he tries to usher all the attention back to me. "Don't worry about me, you can keep on going."

I quickly look back to the class before they can notice that I was checking Lance out. "My other hobby is Aikido. I am currently a green belt." I nod my head down a bit before I walk to my seat. I quickly look towards Lance to see him waring a worried look. He must have noticed me looking at him because he looks up and makes eye contact with me for a split second. _Oh, God has he figured out that I like him?_

 **Lance**

I enter class a few minutes early for a change and as I'm chatting with my best friend Hunk I get a text from an unknown number.

 **1-867-624-******

 _ **Hey Lance its Trevor. Can u meet me in the 2nd floor bathroom asap.**_

I look at the text hesitantly while I weigh my options. It sounds like more of a demand than a question in my opinion. Hunk can sense what I'm thinking about and he says, "Don't worry man, I'll cover you." I stand and grab his shoulder as I thank him, but before I can even leave the class I hit a road block, almost literally. It seems like opening the door had tripped up the person on the other side leading him to fall backwards. I quickly grab for his arm as he falls into the person behind him. He straightens himself away from the man before slouching back down. _Oh, I recognize this guy._ "So, you're the rumored transfer student, eh," I say as I look towards the man beside the new guy. The Vice Principle directs me with his eyes to shake Keith's hand. I shake it casually before I let go. He looks up to the two of us before saying, "Is it really that rare to get transfer students?" Keith looks almost pissed about this but when I look to my brother-in-law all I can do is smile and say yes.

I quickly say, "Anyways I'll be back when class starts," before they can stop me and I'm speed walking to the stairs. When I finally make it to the meeting place I see Trevor pacing in front of the stalls. Trevor hasn't noticed me enter so I take the chance to check him out. Trevor is tall with a lean back that makes Lance go crazy with hormones and his frosted tips surprisingly look good on him. Trevor looks up suddenly and drags me into a stall. _Wow when did Trevor get so daring._ Trevor grabs my shoulders and looks deep into my eyes. "Did Becky see you come here?" he asks eagerly.

"Ah no. Why do you ask?" I respond a little confused at the changed mood. He lets go of me with a relieved sigh. "Because she thinks I'm at home right now crying my eyes out." I look at him even more confused now. "She thinks me and my internet boyfriend broke up, okay? I'm not supposed to be at school right now but I need your help."

"Help with what?" I ask as I try to figure out the situation. "Well to be honest here, I was never gay to begin with. The real reason I lied was so I could have a chance with Becky," he says while twiddling his thumbs.

"Why would you lie about being gay to get with a girl?" I ask a little offended. He looks up like I just told him how to solve the millennium puzzle. "Well here is the thing with gay guys, girls trust them without a doubt because they think that they won't get hit on and they're not attracted to their bodies. If I have all of her trust and then I tell her that I'm bi than she won't feel as awkward or turned off by me. This is where you come in vouching for me saying we had a long conversation about my sexuality and once she shows her acceptance of the "new me" I'll spring the whole "I think I like you" spiel to her a week later." He rants for so long he starts to lose his breath near the end of it. _He must have had this plan for quite a while if he's been plotting this since he "came out"._ "So, what do you think? Great idea, right?" He says excitedly while I lean back discussed. "I don't know. I don't really want to lie to Becky." _That's a lie I just don't want to listen to you anymore._ I think to myself angrily. I turn towards the stall door to leave but Trevor's arm suddenly blocks my way.

"Wait I've got a great deal for you." Trevor says smugly sounding like a cars salesman. "What if once me and Becky are together we have a threesome with you. Though honestly I've always wanted to have one with two girls but I'll make an exception for you helping me." _Make an exception? How can you be making such shallow promises when you've never told Becky a single truth?_

"No Trevor I'm not interested in being in your little fantasy master plan or in a threesome with you. Now can I leave or will you make another exception for me instead?" I duck under his arm and leave the stall before he can stop me. As I'm walking back to my class I block Trevor's number.

When I make it back to the class door I stand there hesitantly. As I look through the small window in the door I notice Keith walk to the front and I can hear him quietly speak through the door. I quickly try to slide through the doorway without notice but when I look up I see everyone looking at me. I especially notice Keith glaring at me from the front. "Don't worry about me, you can keep on going," I say sheepishly. Keith continues with his introduction and then walked towards me when I'm in my desk. He sends me another hateful glance and takes his seat in the desk behind me. _What's his problem? It's not like I kicked his puppy._ I feel Keith's stare on the back of my head for the rest of class.

I try to distract myself for the rest of the day but the conversation I had with Trevor keeps replaying in my head. _I shouldn't have come out all a few years ago, and made it so public. I feel like going home and balling my eyes out for the next week._ Just this whole situation happening around me right now has made me super depressed. At the end of the school day I ask Hunk to come over for a bit of emotional support. After we stopped at the store for ice cream I cried over the pail on my bed. I explained to Hunk what had happened with Trevor and all of my insecurities with my sexuality and school.

"Sometimes I regret coming out even though I have such an excepting family and friends who see past my sexuality and see me for me, but I find it so hard to except myself when no one will date me. I feel like I'm missing something but I don't know what. I feel like I'll just live alone for the rest of my life." I cry-rant like this while shoving large spoonful's of liquidy ice cream into my mouth. Hunk is beside me on the bed rubbing my back as he tries to catch the falling droplets with a napkin.

"Who knows Lance maybe you haven't found your fated someone yet. Maybe they're too shy to talk to guys or they're afraid of coming out. If you just keep at it with a smile on your face I'm sure they will fall in love with you at first sight," Hunk says with a wide grin as he tries to pry the empty pail out of my grasp. "Maybe they're right in front of you and you don't even know it yet."

 **A/N: Ahhhhhh! See what I did there? Lance doesn't even know that Keith is in love with him and Keith just met Lance's brother-in-law. I didn't mean to make him a "main" character in the beginning but while lying awake at night I thought of how I could make him an important factor in Lance and Keith getting together. Still thinking about if I'm going to add smut in the story or not since I've never written smut. There will be a lot of fluff though since I'm a hopeless romantic at heart. I'm also plan on having them eventually graduate and get together. When that happens, I'll divulge into other characters P.O.V. and build on the team getting together as colleagues and other relationships starting so I'm sorry if you came here to see other ships other than Klance 'cause that will take a while, also trying to figure out how often I should update 'cause I'm still in school and I'm terrible with deadlines. It'll be a bit shakey at first but I'll get it down once I feel more pressure on uploading the story.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope to upload the next chapter in two to three weeks.**

 **Here's a link to my personal Tumblr if you have and questions or art requests 'cause I do that. *shrugs* -**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow this is the farthest I've gotten with a story so far. I know there wasn't much that happened this chapter I'm just lining everything up for later. Anyways, is Lance jealous of Keith or jealous of Allura? Who knows. Chapter 4 will probably be a bit late since I'm going home for Spring Break. Will probably be up at the beginning of April. Enjoy. ~

 **Keith**

After the first day, my week has flown by without anyone saying a word to me. I think it's from glaring at everyone, that made them stay away from me on the first day, but I would rather be labelled the outcast than be called a fag. The Vice Principle had approached me a few times during the week to see how I'm adjusting to the new school. I always lie and say I'm working fine with my classmates and I'm making friends. I don't want the higher-ups of the school to get curious and try to dig up things they have no business in.

During the last day of the week I decide to dare myself to eat in the cafeteria finally. After I grab my food no one approaches me. I feel comfortable at the empty table and start to dig into my bun and soup. A few minutes later I see from the corner of my eye a dark hand rest on the table. I look up from my half eaten meal to see who came to talk to me.

The first thing I notice about her is her stunningly white hair draping all the way down her hair. The second thing I notice is her piercing blue eyes. I look her up and down a few times before saying, "Can I help you?"

"No, but I'm sure that I can help you," the mystery girl says with a smooth British accent. This takes me off guard for a while. A few seconds later a reply with a, "Oh really." I try to sound as sarcastic as possible but I don't think I pull it off very well.

"I hear you're the new guy, Keith Kogane and I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Allura Altean." She says happily while holding out her slender hand. I stare at it for a bit too long before grabbing it. I'm probably making this conversation awkward with my wariness but I honestly don't give a crap.

"You know you remind me of one of my dad's animals," Allura says while shaking my hand. This takes me off guard and I burst out laughing. I laugh till my stomach starts to ache and I try to ask her between breaths, "I've never- been- told that," while still holding onto her hand

I finally regain my composer and let go of her hand while wiping the laughing tears away. "So what animal am I to you?" I ask curiously. "A Ball Python," she says matter of fact-ly.

"A Ball Python?" I look at her confused as to why. "Yep, A Ball Python. They are feared because they look very intimidating but in reality they are a naturally shy snake. Afraid of doing anything that might spook the creatures around it." While Allura says this she doesn't break eye contact with me which feels like she's looking right through my soul. _How could she already figure me out from such a short conversation?_ "You're also very different from other guys here. You don't seem to be in a hurry to do anything with anyone. Like you're trying to make time move around you while you never change. Hoping for something," Allura slowly leans in like towards me while saying this making it harder and harder to look away.

She suddenly straightens and grabs my hand between hers and says with a wide smile across her face, "Than its decided, I'm going to be your new friend."

I look at her shocked at what she has just said but can't manage to make a sound of protest. She turns around and grabs the nearest empty seat and drags it over to me. She plops down and starts to empty her bag which holds four separate containers. She starts to dig into her lunch without a word and all I can do is stare at her in shock. If I wasn't gay I'm pretty sure I would have a crush on her. Probably most of the guys here do. As I look around the table I notice a lot of guys glaring at me. I especially notice Lance staring daggers at me a few tables away. _Well crap, this runes any chance of ever having a conversation with him._

 **Allura**

After five days of the new student coming to school the gossip and rumors have not dies down one bit. Some were saying he got kicked out of his last school for hospitalizing his teacher. Another rumor says he's part of a biker gang. Another one says he's a drug dealer from the south. Of course, I didn't believe any of that. To me he just looked like a bruiting loner who doesn't know how to interact with strangers.

I sit with my usual group of friends trying to assess how I should approach this Keith guy. He sort of reminded me of this other loner type who was always misunderstood. _Speak of the devil._ I think to myself as I see Mr. Shirogane walk into the cafeteria. He tells all his students to call him Shiro to make it easier for them. He shuffles through the line as quietly as possible trying not to bump into any of the students. Even after being at this school for a month students still think he's mean and cruel to his students even though the ones in his class will rave about how kind and considerate he is. I should know since I'm the captain of the volleyball team and he's the new couch. We spend long stretches of time together almost every day and I can tell that it's not an act, but because of my closeness to him I've developed feelings for him. It made me surprisingly jealous and possessive. The rumors about him made it easy for girls to stay away from him but every time I saw him struggle to connect with a student it made me guilty for not trying to stop the rumors. The rumors were mostly caused from the large scar that went right across his face over his nose as well as his broad figure made him seem really intimidating. In reality, the scar is from a table saw accident that happened a few years ago, and his muscular build is from him being a huge gym nut.

After watching him for a little longer than a regular person would I approach him at his designated empty table. I plop down across him and start to empty my bag.

"Oh, good afternoon Allura. What do you have for me today?" Shiro asks curiously. After the first week of him being here I convinced him to help me taste test some dishes I make. It's a lie though, I know perfectly well how to cook any recipe that comes to me. I started off simple with cheese toast and salads and now I've moved up to side dishes that involve cooking them. Today's side dish is zucchini patties with home-made sour cream. "Today I've got Zucchini Patties and sour cream for you," I say happily while leaving out the home-made part showing ignorance.

"Wow it looks delicious," Shiro says while shoving the cafeteria tray out of the way. I hand the containers over the table to him. As he grabs it our finger tips brush together leaving a warm shiver down my hand. I slide my hands under the table and start to nervously rub the spot he had just touched.

He digs in hungrily looking like a wild beast. I lean onto my hand while smiling softly. One of the things I love most is seeing the people I love enjoying the food I make for them. Shiro looks up suddenly with half a patty stuffed in his mouth. He smiles apologetically while chewing the rest of it slowly making me blush uncontrollably. I try to hide it by rubbing my cheek.

"So, is it good?" I ask hesitantly as I avoid eye contact. Shiro suddenly grabs my hand away from my face and pulls it towards him, surprising me. "Of course, it is! Allura you should really have more confidence in yourself. Defiantly when it comes to your cooking."

"Uh-umm… Okay," I say shyly while I try to decide if I should pull my hand away or not. He quickly looks down realizing what he's doing. He let's go and looks away trying to brush it off by shoving more sour cream into his mouth, missing most of it.

I laugh it off and stand up to leave. "Oh, you're going already? When do you want your container back?" He asks while rubbing his mouth clean of sour cream. "Oh, you can get it to me next week," I say as I think about how since he has it he'll think of me more than usually. "Anyways do you know anything about the new guy Keith?" I ask in hopes of Shiro knowing what to do. He flinches at Keith's name but he gives me a sheepish smile while saying "No…. I don't know much about him, but I do know that he is a nice guy. You should talk to him."

"That's what I plan to do," I say with a wide smile as I turn and walk away. I can feel Shiro's eyes trailing me while I make a bee line to Keith's empty table. _I wonder why Shiro was so on edge when mentioned Keith?_ I think to myself as I dig into my own lunch with Keith. _Oh well, Keith doesn't seem that bad at all._

 **Lance**

As I sit with Hunk in the cafeteria I keep unconsciously looking towards Keith who was sitting in the corner. Hunk notices right away and asks me "Do you want to go sit with Keith?"

I look towards him shocked and quickly look away embarrassed that I had been found out. "No I don't. Anyways Keith hates me," I say with a huff.

"Really when did Keith say that?" Hunk asks concerned. "Well… he didn't say he hated me. It just seems like it since he's always glaring at me," I say as I look back to him.

"I'm pretty sure he glares at everyone Lance," Hunk says with a smirk. "How 'bout we go say hi to him?"

"Why should we?" I ask as I squint doubtingly at him.

"Well he doesn't seem that bad. Let's go say hi," Hunk says excitedly. I sigh and slump my shoulders in defeat. "Fine, let's go" I say. I stand up to walk towards him but while I was looking away someone else had slid into the spot across from Keith.

Familiar locks of white hair bob up and down excitingly. Allura had easily slid in and had taken my seat. Suddenly Keith starts laughing which I was not expecting. His laugh was high pitched and breathy which gave Lance a shiver down his back. How had Allura Make Keith open up so easily. I try to figure out what they're talking about while observing them.

Keith looks up from his meal and looks around him before looking over to me. It's too late to look away from him so I see what he'll do. He looks at me for a few more moments before looking away with a hurt look on his face.

"Hey Hunk?" I say, "Next time let's go talk to Keith first thing." Hunks looks at me shocked but nods in agreement a moment later. _Next time I want to know what Keith really thinks of me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Lance P.O.V.**

 _I'm walking through the halls of my school. As I take slow steps I hear them echo down the hall. Suddenly I hear a faint laugh, at this I start walking faster but the faster I walk the more my foot steps drown out the laughter._

 _I finally turn the corner and see Keith several feet away laughing with my brother-in-law. He throws his head back as he laughs even harder. The force of that moves his hair out of his face and I can see that his face is even more handsome than I first thought. I blush at this realization but than I notice that there is no sound coming from his mouth. I reach out in confusion as to why I can't hear him and his head snaps back down. He finally looks over to me but all the happy emotions that had been there a moment ago was replaced with a dark glare through long bangs._

 _"I-I just was ah-h-h," I stutter out but all air leaves my lungs as I feel my body fall._

 ** _*THUD*_**

My back hits my bedroom floor as I fall out of my bed. I groan in pain as I sit up. I pull myself to my bed and slowly climb it as I think back to my dream. _Why did I dream of him? Maybe it's because of what happened yesterday._

 ** _~The Day Before~_**

As I walk into my school I chat up Hunk about my last work shift and all the drama that had happened during it. We turn the corner and spot Mr. McClain chatting a student up. I can't get a good look at them at first until I get closer and they throw their head back laughing. Keith's laugh bellows down the hallway, the sound echoing down it over the other student's voices.

My brother-in-law spots me and gives me a lazy wave. Keith notices and turns his head to look at who Mr. McClain had waved at. Keith and I make eye contact and we both stand there not breaking the eye contact. His eyes are wide while I try to discern what he is thinking. Mr. McClain places a hand on Keith's shoulder turning his attention back to him. I see them talk a bit more before they turn to leave down the hall. My brother-in-law places a hand on Keith's lower back as he guides him around the corner. I look to him and I see something in Mr. McClain's eyes that I can't recognize, while he looks down to Keith. Almost looming over him he whispers something into Keith's ear before disappearing around the corner.

All through class my mind keeps wandering back to that moment to when Keith was laughing and to how my brother-in-law had gotten him to laugh. Cause every time I try to crack a joke around Keith it seems to go right over his head.

"Okay everyone that is the end of the lesson today. I'll be putting some key points from today in your quiz that you will have next Monday," Our teacher says happily as everyone in the room groans.

 _Wait! I don't remember anything from class!_

I sit up panicked as I try to figure what to do. I turn towards Hunk and see Keith talking to him. I sit up and tune into their conversation as I wait for Keith to leave so I don't embarrass myself in front of him. "-wondering if you're free tomorrow to help me study for the quiz?" Keith askes hesitantly with his back turned to me.

"Yea sure I'm free tomorrow after school." Hunk says happily. "Awesome, do you mind if I get your number?" Keith asks, this time a little more confident.

"Sure," Hunk says as he holds out his hand. Keith passes his phone to him with a shaky hand. Hunk puts his number in and hands the cell back to him. Keith gives Hunk a beaming smile as thanks and quickly leaves the classroom.

I stand there shocked for a bit as I take in what had just happened. _Did Keith just smile?_ I stare at the door the Keith had just gone through thinking about how cute Keith had looked while smiling. I shake myself out of my daze and turn to Hunk. "So…. ah do you mind if join in on this little study session?" I ask trying to sound like I'm joking but I know Hunk can see right through me.

Hunk smirks at me as he packs his bag. "Didn't pay attention in class either?"

I slouch down my shoulder in defeat and say, "Yea. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Ohh... love sick, are you?" Hunk asks teasingly. I look at him confused, "Why do you ask?" Hunk looks at me with the same confused look. After a few seconds, he shrugged it off and said, "Never mind."

 **Keith P.O.V.**

When I enter the school, I am suddenly confronted by the vice principle once again this time though he doesn't seem as concerned about me making friends and more about trying to make me laugh with a terrible Batman joke.

"What do you call it when a Batman skips church?" He says with a cocky smile. "What?" I ask lazily.

Mr. M. snickers under his hand as he says, "Christian Bale." It caught me by surprise and it made me laugh suddenly, even though we were still in the crowded hallway. If Mr. McClain wasn't an adult I would think he was hitting on me.

After my laughing fit I look up to him but he is looking passed me giving a wave to someone. I turn in curiosity and my eyes meet with Lance's. I freeze in spot at the intense gaze. My head goes spinning as I try to think of what to do. I don't want to look away suddenly because that would seem rude but at the same time if I stare too long he might get creeped out. Suddenly a hand lands on my shoulder snapping me out of my panic. I look up at the man next to me and ask him, "Yeah?"

"So, Keith I looked over your student file and there are some concerns I would like to discuss with you later today." I freeze as I process the words he just said. Without much effort, Mr. McClain starts leading me to my class and my mind tries to figure out what to say. _What is he going to say? Something like "you don't want anyone finding out, right?" or "What would Lance think if he knew you were a fag.". Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no-_

"Now I know you probably don't want to discuss it out here but we have a great LGBTQ community here and a large Gay Straight Alliance club that meets every Monday upstairs." He says as he leans in to quiet his words. I am completely shocked by his words. I've never been in a GSA club before. _Hell, half the LGBTQ community back home were still closeted._ "Just give it a thought, and if you want to check it out come to my office after school." I nod, still not being able to let my voice out in fear that it would crack with emotion.

When I make it to class I sit in my seat deathly still as my mind whirls with memories of my previous school. All the mental and physical abuse I had gone through finally landed me at a school which had none of that. I had finally found a salvation in one of the oddest towns. By the time my adrenalin and stress had worn off I had missed most of the class. I finally look up from my desk and see Lance's arched back in front of me and I can't help but imagine what it would feel like to hug him right now. I know now that if I ever did confess, even though Lance would reject me he wouldn't hate or be disgusted by me.

Because I distracted myself for the rest of the class I got panicked when I heard there was going to be a quiz. The first thought I have is to get Hunk to help me and thankfully he is willing to. I leave class with the widest grin on my face. After a while my cheeks started to hurt from the unfamiliar strain. It had been a long time since I smiled this much. I even ended up going to the GSA meeting not surprised to see Allura there. I opened up to her and I was glad to have a genuine friendship with her now.

 **Lance P.O.V.**

 **~Present~**

 **Hunky Dory:** Hey, me and Keith will be in the Library if you want help too.

 **Lancelot:** Kk, ill b thr in a sec

I quickly text Hunk as I rush up the stairs. I technically haven't prepared myself mentally as to what I'm going to say to Keith. People think that just because I'm outgoing means that I don't have anxiety or that I'm not an introvert are sorely mistaken. In reality I would rather stay home watching Netflix with a face mask on than go out partying.

When I finally make it through the doorway of the library a little winded the stout librarian gives me a glare from her post it the corner, but says nothing to me. I walk over to the table where Hunk and Keith are, leaning over the textbook and notes. They don't notice me till I throw down my bag and flop into the chair next to Hunk. Hunk is about to say something before Keith interrupts he by saying, "You didn't say Lance would be here."

Hunk looks over to him shocked. "I-i-i-I didn't mean it like that. I just thought he had better things to do." He says panicked while waving his hands around. I get whiplash from all the words Keith says but it doesn't seem like he hates me at least. I decide to lighten the mood by saying, "I just came here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now." I say it dramatically while I have the back of my hand on my forehead with my head thrown back and the other clutching my chest. Hunk laughs at my joke but when I look to Keith to see his reaction all that I see is him looking down while muttering apologies.

I nervously laugh and say "Don't worry about it. I'm only joking."

We all awkwardly go on studying for a while until Hunks phone vibrates. He takes a glance at it and than does a double take as he snatches up the phone. He is furiously typing which catches the attention of Keith.

"Sorry guys I totally forgot that I was supposed to be meeting Shay to go shopping today," he says all tis while not looking away from his phone. He starts packing his bag and throws a stack of papers at me while saying, "Here's all my notes. See ya." Hunk yell whispers as he barrels through the doorway.

All of it happened in a matter of seconds that both me and Keith aren't done processing it. I look to him and I see him looking at the stack of paper in my hands. _Looks like he wants the notes first._

"Ahh… do you want to look at them first?" I ask. Without breaking eye contact with the paper, he says "Yes."

I hand him the notes without saying anything and wait. He quickly looks over them and writes a few notes of his own in his binder. He passes the notes to me and starts to pack his stuff.

"You're leaving already?" I ask sounding more disappointed than I really was. "Ahh… yea. I read all that I needed to." Keith stands up and shrugs on his bag, he pauses and says. "So… uh I'll see you later." It sounds more like a question but I ignore it. "Yea see you tomorrow."

After Keith leaves I'm left alone to search the note. _I don't know how Keith managed to find all the material we needed. It's like five months worth._ I spend half an hour going through it but give up and decide to go home. When I get up to pack I recognize a familiar red jacket in the seat across from me. Keith must have left it here. After packing up my belongings I grab his jacket and lazily fold it into my bag. The force of packing it sent a small puff of wind into my face. I breath in and I can smell it. Smell Keith. I pause in surprize at how pleasant it is. Usually I hate the smell of sweat but oddly enough I can't help but smell it again. I stop when I realize how creepy I'm being, standing in a library smelling the jacket of someone I barely know. _God, if someone saw me they would think I'm a pervert._ As I think this I look up to see the librarian giving me a questioning glare. I panic and leave the library before she has the chance to say anything.

 **Lancelot:** Can you tell Keith that I have his jacket

I send the text to Hunk as I leave the now empty school but instead of the reply I was expecting I get a number.

 **Hunky Dory:** 605-4786

 **Hunky Dory:** You tell him.

I sigh in defeat as I realize that I'm going to have give back the jacket I guiltily smelled. _I am so not ready to face that._

 ** _A/N: Lil Science Fact: did you know that if you find a person's sweat pleasant to smell that means you have different immune systems. Meaning if you were to procreate with that person your offspring would have both immune systems making them less susceptible to the flu/disease. It's like your body telling you that that person is your soulmate._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Keith P.O.V.**

As I run home my mind can't stop spinning. I embarrassed myself in front of Lance and Hunk and after Hunk had left I couldn't even talk to Lance properly. When I finally make it to my apartment I head straight to my room and fall into my bed face down. I start to shiver only now realizing that I don't have my jacket on.

I curl up in my blankets and try to block out all my thoughts of Lance and Mr. M and what people might think of me and before I even realize it I am fast asleep.

 _I am slumped over my text books in the library trying to focus on the words but I am unable to read anything. I feel a hand slide along my back and I look up and there stands Lance leaning towards me. I don't know what to do so I don't move as I watch Lance slowly move closer and closer to my face. Suddenly my chair is sent teetering back and I gasp in surprise. Lance takes this chance to catch my chair and lock my lips with his own. I'm shocked by this but it doesn't stop me from trying to deepen the kiss. Lance responds by dragging his hand down my chest. I can feel it travel down to my stomach until I feel his fingers flick at my waistband. The chair finally loses its balance and I hit the floor shocking myself awake._

I wake in my bed with my blanket missing and in a cold sweat. I roll over and find my phone on the floor and check the time. **3:49 a.m.**

I toss and turn in bed trying to go back to sleep but sliding out of bed in defeat and shucking off my clothes. Making my way to the shower I clime in before turning on the water. The water hits me making me jump and begin to shiver but this helps me block out the dream and all the other needless thoughts.

When I make it to school in the morning I go through a different entrance to avoid Mr. M and make my way to the library and when I look in I see someone sitting at the table I was at the day before. I nervously try to decide whether to ask the stranger about my jacket or not when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump in surprise and my dream comes flooding back.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you," I hear Lance say behind me as the hand leaves my shoulder. "I have your jacket from yesterday." I take it from his hands and to avoid eye contact I start to tie the jacket around my waist.

"Thanks," I say under my breath and when I do look up at Lance finally and he just gives me sheepish smile and turns to leave. I grab Lance's wrist before I even think. Lance turns back to me in surprise.

"What is it Keith?" He asks. I let go of his wrist and start to think of a possible reason as to why I would stop him from leaving.

"I was just wondering if you still needed to study and if you do, I was thinking we could do it tonight at my place, but that's only if you want to and I'm just babbling, now aren't I?" I say nervously till I run out of breath.

Lance looks a little more shocked this time at my words but he shakes it off. "Um yea sure but we shouldn't waste anymore of Hunks time with this." I nod vigorously at his reply and say, "It doesn't matter to me if Hunk is there or not."

"Oh, then I'll bring the notes and we can go to your place after school," Lance says still a little shocked at the situation.

 **Lance P.O.V.**

 **~After School~**

When I meet Keith outside the school he seems more comfortable with me than before but he still doesn't start small talk. It just doesn't seem like he's used to it or maybe that's just not his style. He only gives small replies when I ask and tells me which ways we're going to his house.

When we finally reach a small apartment building Keith starts to explain himself, "I moved away from my parents a month ago and this is the only place I can afford that's near the school." He starts to babble again and I try to stop him by saying, "Oh, that's nice. I can't even imagine living away from my parents and siblings. I don't remember a time when my house was quiet."

Keith just nods at this while he unlocks the door. When we walk inside he gives me a quick tour. "The bathroom is down the hall on the right. The kitchen is here," he points to his right at a dark kitchen, "and we'll be studying in the living room up here."

We set up out text books and notes on the coffee table and start to study without another word. Several minutes pass before I get stuck on a question in our homework. Keith notices and leans over to see.

"Oh, that one is simple. I'll show you," Keith says as he shuffles through the notes. Suddenly there is a loud thud at the door which makes me jump. Keith looks up not as startled as me and stands. "Wait here." Keith says and without another word he leaves the room.

I listens intently as I hear Keith walk to the door. I hear it open and Keith starts to talk to the person at the door. A few moments pass of silence until I hear Keith yelp in surprise and than something heavy hits the ground.

"Keith?" I ask worriedly as I get up and around the corner to see Keith on the ground with a small human laying on top of him. "Ahh… Keith?" I ask again while Keith groans in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith groans in pain as he tries to lift the computer console off his chest but he finds it harder than expected. He feels a person shift on top of him and he realizes why it was so hard to lift.

"Pidge will you get off me already," Keith asks annoyed forgetting the fact that Lance is here.

"What's the rush man. You know you're comfier than you look," Pidge says jokingly. They finally lift them self off Keith and help lift the huge box off of him.

"Why are you bringing that... thing into our home?" Keith asks in disgust.

"What are you calling a thing? Her name is Matilda I'll have you know." Pidge says with their fists on there hips in a confidant stance. "Did you name your "new" console after a movie?" Keith asks with mostly sarcasm.

Pidge gives him a quick glare before saying, "Yes and that's because they were both made in the same year and they've both aged quite well." Keith gives Pidge another annoyed. "Anyways whose the guy with a bug eyed look in our house?"

Keith freezes. He had completely forgotten Lance was over. He slowly turns to see Lance standing in his hallway with a very confused look on his face.

"Aahhhhh... I can explain," Keith says more like a question than he had expected. Thankfully Pidge jumps in to explain what Keith somehow can't right now.

"Oh you never explained to your friend. Well I'm the roommate Pidge," they say holding up a dirt covered hand. "Whoops. Never mind." They say before lifting up the huge box and leaving to their room.

"Yea that's Pidge. Also just a heads up they go by they/them pronouns," Keith say with his face in his hand from how terrible the night has been.

"What were they doing out so late like that?" Lance asks after a long pause.

"Oh they must have been at the trash yard looking for things like that, though I have no idea what they need it for. Probably for a class or something," Keith says looking a little defeated.

"Class?" Lance asks a little confused. "Computer science I think," Keith says offhandedly.

"Isn't that a university course?" Lance asks sounding even more confused.

"Yep," Keith says not really paying attention to Lances distress as he makes his way back to the living room.

"They're in university? But they look twelve," Lance says while waving his arms in the air. "That's a large assumption, they're already fourteen," Keith says while shuffling through the pile of notes. Keith tries to distract himself from the memory of embarrassing himself before. He can't seem to make eye contact or find the imaginary note page. He eventually gives up and gives Lance a quick glance. Lance is there still standing looking very confused with all the facts he's been thrown at.

"It's getting late. Do you wanna go home now?" Keith asks feeling like if Lance stayed any longer he would get too confused to work on homework.

"Yea good idea. It is getting late and all," Lance grabs his things and heads to the door. "Is there any notes you need still?" Keith asks to fill in the awkward silence but Lance just shakes his while tying his shoes. He let's himself out and before he leaves I make sure he knows which way he's going before closing the door. I lean my head on the cool door and sigh.

"Aww little Keithy has the hots for bug eyes," Keith hears Pidge say behind him. "His name isn't bug eyes Pidge. It's Lance," Keith states while squishing his face even harder into the door.

"Hey it's not my fault you never bothered to introduce him," Pidge says.

"Yea whatever. What's with Matilda?" Keith asks trying to change subjects.

"Well I was working on my facial recognition software and I figured I needed another console to my collection," Pidge states with a small shrug. "Really another one? Your room already feels like a sauna. Is this about Matt again," Keith asks.

"I'm so close Keith. There is new info saying he's been spotted in the states," Pidge says while waving their hands in front of them. Keith finally turns away from the door and looks to Pidge. "Wait did you hack Federal Servers again. You do you know that's a huge crime Pidge and you telling me this makes me an accessory."

"I know, I know. But if I finally find him I don't have to worry about if he's dead in a ditch or not. I could finally bring him home Keith," Pidge says with emotion in there voice and Keith knows if he tries to argue some more that the water works will start and no one needs that right now.

"Okay I get it. Can you just clean up the mess you made here than," Keith asks while pointing at all the dryed mud in they're front entrance. "Yes boss," Pidge says with a smile while giving a salute.

Allura finally sits on the gym floor after a very tiring practice. She is handed her water bottle by one her teammates. She takes a large swig of water and cracks one eye open to peak at Shiro. He is mostly looking and jotting down notes but she sees it. The little jump Shiro makes when he realizes that he's been staring at Allura for too long.

Allura stands and makes her way to Shiro. He pretends not to notice her approuch until she stops in front of him. "What can I do for you?" Shiro asks before looking up from his clip board, pretending he had something important to write.

"Just wanted to know if there needs to be any improvements to our routine?" Allura asks. Shiro looks over her shoulder to see almost all of the members face down on the floor trying to catch their breath. "I don't we can add anymore. You've worked the team to the bone with you choreography. Isn't it good enough?" Shiro asks feeling sorry for the girls who have to deal with Allura bossiness and strong attitude.

"There is always room for improvement," Allura says a matter-of-factly. She sees him give another worried look to the girls and than look back to her. He freezes, caught in her stare like a stand-off between two snakes. She doesn't let up and continues to stare tilting her questioningly, like she's challenging him to look away first. After a few seconds he does eventually look away with his cheeks tinted red. Her blue eyes are too intense for him and he sighs in defeat.

"I think it's been a long enough break. How bout you run through the routine one more time and we'll call it a day," Shiro says without daring to look back to her. Allura walks away without saying another word knowing she has won again. She bites her lip trying to hide her grin. It's only a matter of time before Shiro gives up and accepts her advances.

Shiro knows that if Allura was given the chance she could probably rule the world and the thought of that gave him the shivers.

 **A/N: As you can see I've changed up my writing style from first person to third person. I don't know why I started writing this story that way it made it sooooo hard. Let me know if this is better and sorry for the late update.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the really long wait everyone. I've been having a hard time writing. I wrote a smutty Klance one-shot to get me out of writer's block and it honestly helped. I literally wrote this in two days and I'm actually proud of myself for managing to get it done. I figure I have about four chapters left to write but that may change.

Enjoy. ~

 **Keith**

When Keith makes it to school the next day he tries his very best to avoid Lance so he welcomes Mr. McClain's small talk. Which eventually leads to the topic of the GSA Club.

"Like I said Keith you just have to come to one meeting and don't even have to tell them anything about yourself." McClain pleads. Keith finally agrees which makes McClain grin, but it's not a relieved one, it's more of a cocky one at best. Keith ignores it and says he should go to class.

"Meet me in my office at 4 to go to the meeting," McClain whispers. His face being a little too close to Keith's, he turns away quickly. He waves to him while Keith heads off to class and he tries not to over think about the meeting that night.

 **Allura**

It's finally time for Allura to confess but just thought of it happening today stresses her. She had been building it up to this to this moment for months and the thought of something going wrong spun around in her head.

She had gotten her teammates to check if Shiro was in his office before heading down there. When she finally made it to the doorway though, she freezes. When she finally does move she slips into the office and closes the door before Shiro can even realize what's happening.

When he finally looks up he's not surprised to see Allura standing there. She steps forward and opens her mouth like she is about to say something but nothing comes out. Its very odd for Shiro to see her at a loss for words. He knows she always has something to say even when it's not the most honest thing.

"I ahh... wanted to ask you something," she states finally and now Shiro's curiosity is raging because he's never seen her hesitate ever.

"Sure, Miss Altean. How can I help you," Shiro says trying to put up his best teacher act.

"I... I like you," she says after a long pause. This surprises Shiro and before he has a chance to say anything Allura starts to talk again this time at ten times the speed. "AndIknowstudentteacherrelationshipsaren'tallowedbutIgraduateinafewmonthsandIjustwantyoutoknowthatI'mavailableandthatyou'llconsiderdatingme," when Allura finally pauses she can't but suck in the air she had just lost but it seems really hard to breath when there is a tight twisting feeling in her chest.

"Well you know I have to say no," Shiro says while looking away. He doesn't want her to see him blushing. After a minute of silence, he finally takes a Glance at her and sees her face wet with tears as she silently cries.

Shiro stands up in surprise. He doesn't know what to do, whether to comfort her or to say anything. Allura starts to wipe away the tears and sniffles.

"I don't know why I'm crying. I guess I just worked myself up so much that I finally cracked. I didn't want you seeing me like this," she says.

"Ah..." Shiro says nervously. _How do you stop a crying girl?_ Shiro asks himself. "I'll keep an open mind, okay?" Allura looks up at him confused. "If I'm still single by the time you graduate I'll... consider dating you," Shiro says trying to gauge her reaching. She looks surprised at his words but it only lasts a second before she jumps towards him, stealing a kiss.

"Sorry not sorry," she says with red eyes and a cocky smile. She strides out giving a small wave. "I can't wait till June."

Shiro stands there shocked before realizing he just fell into her trap, like a bug in her web. _She really could rule the world._

 **Keith**

Keith walks into the cafeteria and spots Allura sitting alone. Which is very rare. When Keith gets closer he sees her smiling and everyone around her giving her odd looks.

"What caused this good mood?" Keith asks, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh, not much, just everything going as planned," she says with a small nod. "It looks like those acting classes were worth it," she whispers but Keith doesn't catch it.

"Anyways what new with you?" Allura asks to draw the attention away from her. Keith paused to think before saying, "Life and school are the same. Just boring."

"'Llura can I borrow your notes again," Hunk says half way across the cafeteria. It shocks Keith that Hunk would know her but he tries to hide his shock.

It isn't till Hunk reaches the table that he sees Lance in tow. He turns back to Allura even more confused. "Wait that was your notes we used, but you're a grade ahead of us." Allura shrugs before saying, "I was told my note taking was good so I keep them and lend them out to who ever needs it."

Keith was shocked. _She really is the girl with a thousand talents._ Keith had heard around school that Allura was part of the marching band, volleyball, soccer (football for all my Europeans), and basketball along with cheerleading. She was even in a dozen clubs that Keith couldn't name. His started to spin just trying to figure out how she kept up with it all.

"Anyways Lance got a warning from the teacher that ' _if keep going at the pace you're at you'll fail my class',"_ Hunk says in his best teacher voice.

"I was going to hand in the homework, I just lost it," Lance says in an angry tone. Lance looks over to Keith and say, "Hey Keith."

"Ah hey Lance," Keith says a little surprised. He wasn't expecting it but he was glad he was able to respond without embarrassing himself.

"...over and I'll give you my binder," Allura says but Keith had missed half of it. Keith tried to shrug off his embarrassment but he still felt a blush on his ears.

When school ends Keith heads straight to the Vice Principles office. When he gets there, he sees the door closed, hesitantly he knocks. A moment passes and the door opens revealing a small office. Mr. McClain welcomes him and Keith sits in the seat across from the desk.

"The meeting starts in 30 minutes so I figured you'd want to wait here instead of aimlessly wandering the halls," McClain says trying to crack a joke but all Keith can do is give a half-hearted chuckle. _I hate hanging around adults._

Mr. McClain fills the time with small talk until he pauses half way through a hiking story to ask, "You must be thirty. Can I get you some water?"

Keith nods, finding no reason to refuse. Mr. McClain pulls a water bottle from his hidden mini fridge under his desk and gives it a shake before handing it to him. Keith finds that odd and before he can ask why, he hears a knock on the door.

A/N: See you in October(hopefully)!


	8. Chapter 8

**((RE-UPLOAD))**

 **(Sorry everyone. I don't know what happened to my chapters. Hopefully this worked)**

A/N: McClain is now Mr. Lee

"Who is it?" Mr. Lee asks in a monotone voice.

"It's Lance," Keith hears faintly from the other side of the door. Keith freezes. _Did Lance know he was here? What if he knows I'm going to the GSA meeting? God, what if he starts to hate me?_ Keith's mind becomes a whirl wind of what if's and panic.

Mr. Lee gets up reluctantly and heads to the door. He opens it before Keith has a chance to stop him.

"My Màma wants to know if you're having dinner with..." Lance sees Keith in the office and gives him a confused glance before continuing, "us this Sunday."

"Yea yea I'll be there," Lee says while trying to wave off Lance. Lance ignores him and peaks his head in to say, "See you tomorrow Keith."

Keith can only manage a quick nod before Lance is gone. _Thank God Lance didn't ask anything. But what if he already knows why I'm here._ Keith's mind spun around with more panic for a few moments. When he looked back up he noticed Mr. Lee staring at him. Lee cleared his throat and looks down to his phone. He stared at it for a few seconds and that pockets it back into his pant.

"It looks like the meeting is canceled," he says with disappointment in his voice. "I'll tell you tomorrow when the next meeting is being held."

Keith just nods, the worry seeming to take away his voice. Keith shuffles out of the room and when he finally hears the click of the door he starts to book it down the hallway. His mind is still running with thoughts of Lance and Keith can't help but run away from it.

"Wow, Keith?" Keith hears Lance yell from across the hall. Keith stops, not really knowing why. Lance jogs over and gives Keith a once-over.

"Why were you running. It looked like you were being chased," Lance says while looking around. _I was being chased._ "No reason," Keith says with a shrug. He hopes nothing is given away in his voice. Keith inspects Lance's body language and it seems like nothing is different. After a moment Lance continues down the hall and Keith follows a step behind him.

They make it to the school entrance and step out to the cool fall weather. The wind hits Keith from all sides sending his hair up and into his face. He tries to push it back but the gusts of wind are relentless. Keith feels a tickle on his nose and- "A-choo! Choo! Choo!" Keith is hit with a fit of sneezes. He pauses for a moment trying to evaluate whether another sneeze will come or not.

Keith finally catches his breath and when he looks up he sees Lance looking at him with the biggest shit-eating grin. "Awww. You sneeze like a kitten." Keith hears his teasing tone and punches Lance in the shoulder. "No, I don't."

Lance laughs at Keith's reaction and watches Keith stomp off ahead. "That was cute." Lance says but Keith is too far away to catch what Lance says and Lance is glad he didn't.

When Keith makes it home he heads straight to his room and flops on to his bed. He's glad Pidge isn't home to hear Keith flailing around in his bed. _Thank God Lance didn't notice why I was with Mr. McClain._ Keith paused when he remembered what happened afterwards. _Lance thinks I sneeze like a kitten._ Keith had connected the dots of the whole kitten thing when he was half way home, his face beet red for the rest of the way.

Keith's fantasies began to run wild with hand holding and long stares with Lance. _Lance pulls me close, holding me by my waist and when he leans down he ki-s-s-sses me._ Keith gets embarrassed by the thought and starts flailing around the bed again.

"What's got you so excited?" Keith jumps when he hears Pidge behind him. When he turns around he sees Pidge giving him a questioning look before it turns into a similar shit-eating grin as Lance's, but this one scares him and sends a shiver down his spine.

"Have you sucked Lance's dick yet?" Pidge asks straight up already knowing the answer but teasing Keith was too easy. "N-no!" He yells. Pidge laughs at his reaction. _Better than I expected._ "Well whatever happened today I'm glad you enjoyed it. Even if it was sucking your crushes dick." Pidge adds not wanting to seem to mushy. They want to add more, about how their happy that Keith is enjoying school or how every time they come home they see a smile on Keith's face. They're glad they decided to move to a different city. It made for a fresh start for the both of them. Pidge has seen Keith at his worst back in that town and it was heart breaking. Pidge left the room without another word while Keith tried to deny everything without stuttering.

Pidge enters their room and gets hit with a gust hot air. Pidge opens the window and turn on their three fans before the computers have a chance to over heat. They look over the multiple display screens showing hacked police sites and missing persons boards. _Nothing new yet._ Pidge takes one more glance and sets to hooking up another monitor they had found that day at the dump. Pidge's days consisted of school, scavenge and search.

When the screen finally lights up and revealed no major flaws, they open a site they hadn't dared hack yet. The FBI login. Pidge was running out of ideas and this was the last thing they hadn't checked yet.

They set about to typing in code. (Hacking commences. Don't really know how to explain it.) Hours pass and Pidge finally makes it in. They don't really know how though but they shrug it off as luck. Now they can do what they came to do. There is a search bar at the top and they decide to start there. (I don't know how their site is formatted but I'm making it convenient for story reasons.) M-a-t-t-h-e-w H-o-l-t. Pidge types their brothers name slowly, hand shaking while their finger hovers over the enter button. It finally presses down and they watch the loading bar fills. What pops up is not what Pidge had expected. What pops up is an I.D., the face staring back at them is indeed their brother but it's very sullen and he has a 5 o'clock shadow.

Pidge is shocked but they quickly begin to read the tag.

 ** _Matthew Holt_**

 ** _Clearance Level: -_**

 _Bweeooow..._

The screen goes black and the computer's fans slow to a stop. Pidge starts to panic. They turn around and that's when they notice two out of three of the fans had died and the temperature of the room had raised a whole 10° (Celsius).

"Ahhhh! FUCK!" Pidge swears as they throw the mouse across the room.

"Hey language," Keith yells through the wall. "You're not my Mom!" Pidge yells back. It's returned with silence and Pidge begins to lift the keyboard to throw but gives up when they think about how long it would take to replace.

Pidge glares at the blank screen, "Tomorrow." It's a promise. Tomorrow they will defiantly find out what that was about.


	9. Chapter 9

**((RE-UPLOAD))**

 **(Sorry everyone. I don't know what happened to my chapters. Hopefully this works.)**

 **Lance**

Lance walks down the empty streets. He has been thinking about Keith a lot lately. Definitely ever since the sweater incident. Lance wanted to know more about him, what made him happy and what made him tick.

After seeing Keith alone in Mr. Lee's office Lance finally realised what a huge crush He had on Keith. How can he crush on someone so angsty and so not his type. Lance always went for the flamboyant gays or any girl that would give him attention. Keith was obviously neither of those and if honestly confused him.

Lance gave himself a mental shake and did the only thing he could in this situation. He went to Hunk's. When he makes it to the door Lance knocks and after a moment he's greeted by a confused Hunk. Lance gives Hunk a look that basically translates to "we need to talk" and he instantly knows what's up.

"Ice cream?" Hunk asks.

"Definitly." Lance answers.

A few moments later they meet in the houses basement. Lance had grabbed every possible blanket and pillow the house held and made a nest of sorts on the floor.

"So, what's got you so hung up now?" Hunk asked while handing him the pail of ice cream and spoon. He had grabbed a spoon for himself but he knew that Lance was going to hoard it till he was done talking.

"Keith," Lance answers and without another word he starts shoveling ice cream into his mouth.

"So you like Keith now and you don't like that you like him?" Hunk asks with a questioning look.

"Exactly!" Lance yells while throwing his free hand up. "Just out of nowhere I started thinking he was the most attractive person in the world and that every time I see him share a smile or laugh it makes me melt, but when it's not directed at me it makes me jealous of them and make me want to punch them in the face," Lance says with his head down and his spoon picking at the softening ice cream.

"Wait Keith has smiled at me before. Did you also want to punch me?" Hunk asks. "Yea," Lance responds hesitantly.

"Dude you know I have Shay. I would never go after Keith," Hunk says now throwing his arms up in the air.

"I know and that's what's killing me about him. Even today when I saw him alone with Kevin- I mean Mr. Lee. He's one of the most supportive people I know and I'm glad to have him as a brother-in-law." Lance says sounding a little bit winded from his ranting.

"Yea with the whole coming out to him accidentally and such. I've heard it all before. You do know I'm still offended that you came out to him before telling me. I'm your best friend for crying out loud." Hunk says with his "this is my pissed off face" but it comes off as more of a "I'm constipated" look.

Lance chuckles at that but after a moment he's back to looking into the pail. "What do I do Hunk?" Lance asks.

"Be honest. Tell him how you feel. You flirt with girls all the time, it shouldn't be hard for you," Hunk says giving a shrug.

"Flirting and confessing are two completely different things Hunk and this is Keith we're talking about. He's not one to take a hint or anything," Lance continues to flail his hands about as he rants on and Hunk tries to get a hold of the conversation one last time.

"All I'm saying is you should be honest with him, AND yourself," Hunk adds, "and tell him you like him. Who knows maybe he likes you back."

Lance gives Hunk a dead pan stare. "Really? You think everything is just going to work out wonderfully like a Disney film?" Lance asks while trying to scoop the last of the somewhat solid ice cream out of the bucket. _God Lance thinks Keith is dense but this is ridiculous. Does he not see the heart eyes Keith gives him all the time?_

Hunk gives up and snatches the liquidy ice cream from Lance and chugs the last of it in a few seconds.

"Gross, man," Lance says while flinching back.

"I know. I'm disgusted with myself," Hunk says while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Can we watch Mean Girls so I can get my mind off of Keith?" Lance asks while tucking himself deeper into the blankets.

"Sure. I'm always up for a chick flick marathon with you," Hunk says before getting up and heading towards the massive DVD collection in the corner of the basement.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. To get more info about my plans check this story out on AO3


	10. Chapter 10

**Keith**

Ever since Keith was caught with Mr. Lee by Lance he's been avoiding both of them as much as possible but it's hard to do so when he sees them everyday. Keith has found a secondary entrance so now he rarely sees Mr. Lee bit Lance on the other hand is a bit harder. Seeing as they share three classes together, but it seems like Lance didn't want to talk either. It hurt a little but it saved him from any embarrassing conversations.

It had been a few weeks and Keith was starting to feel like an outcast again. He was feeling conflicted about it. Sure he'd originally come here to avoid any conflict and staying away from any chances of being outed again, but after having a taste of new friendships and connections Keith felt more alone than ever.

While sitting in a dimly lit hallway Keith decided that this was his last chance to make friends in high school. He stood up and started making his way to the cafeteria before he lost his courage. When he made it to the large room he paused not really thinking of what to do next. That's when he spotted Hunk on the other side of the room waving his arm. Next to him was Lance hitting Hunk's shoulder and Keith could feel his heart skip a beat when he finally made eye contact with Lance after such a long time. All Keith could think was, ' _Yep I am definitely gay.'_

 **Lance**

Lance frantically hits Hunk to stop waving but it's already too late. Keith has seen them and is walking over. Lance sighs in defeat and tries not to stare at Keith but fails. To Lance, Keith looks like he belongs in a late 70's action film, with his worn out leather jacket and his almost uncontrollable mullet looking hair. When Keith finally takes a seat he gives Hunk a half hearted smile and Lance a straight faced nod and it strikes Lance that there is an obvious difference as to how Keith treats the two. Lance feels a stab in his chest at the realisation of this.

 _'Time to work on my flirting skills,'_ Lance thinks. He's been known to be a huge flirt with the girls but that's because it's easy and fun and they usually laugh along with you but to flirt with a guy is a totally different endeavor. Usually it either flies over their head or they give off a "don't talk to me" vibe once they figure out what you're trying to do.

Lance tries to think of a few lines to say but he can't come up with the courage to actually say them. Lance notices Hunk and Keith talking it seems to be about class but suddenly he hears Hunk say, "So Keith, we haven't seen you in a while. I was wondering if you wanted to join us for a movie night this Friday?"

Lance instantly goes into panic mode which from the outside looks like a bored Lance but from the inside he's screaming at the top of his lungs. "Uhh sure that sounds fun," Keith says after a moment. "You mind if I invite my roommate Pidge?"

"Sure! The more the merrier," Hunk says with forced enthusiasm.

"Well in that case count me in too," Lance hears from behind him and he instantly knew it was Allura. He feels a weight on his back as Allura drapes her arms on his shoulder and her chin on his head.

"Oh and count Shiro in too," Allura says with a smirk. Lance knows that smile and he knew that Shiro had no choice in the matter of if he was going or not. It doesn't surprise him that Allura will get her way with Shiro.

 **Keith**

Keith leaves the cafeteria feeling refreshed. Who knew talking with friends would change his mood so much. Keith smiles at the thought of friends. He never thought in his life he would find people to call friends again, but in the back of his mind he heard the whisper of doubt. _'What if they find out I'm gay. What if they start to hate me. What will they do?'_

Keith's head suddenly spun with all these thoughts but he tried to stop it from going any further. Keith would tell them on his own accord. It stressed him out so much but this was the only way. He was pretty sure Allura already knew though.

Keith had one more person to talk to but no matter where he looked he couldn't find Mr. Lee. He finally asked the secretaries in the school office and they told him that he had been on sick leave for a while. Keith didn't think much of it and just decided to talk to him when he got back.

 **Shiro**

Shiro knew that Allura was going to be the death of him. On one hand she was his student but on the other she was the most beautiful and funniest girl he has ever met, but he knew if they were caught together than that would be the end of his career, but man did she love to tempt fate.

Allura was always the one to initiate a kiss and always the one to end it and every time this happened a fellow teacher or student always walks in a few seconds later. Allura always gave him a knowing smirk like she knew this would happen and Shiro would always be left there with a dumbfounded look.

During lunch one day Allura saunters into Shiro's office and without looking he knows it her just by the atmosphere she gives off. Like she's the only one in the room that should get the attention.

"So I was talking to a few friends and I decided that we should join them for the movie night they're having," Allura says almost like a demand.

Shiro opens his mouth to protest but gives up when he can't find the words. He sighs in defeat, "Fine but they can't know about,"-he waves his hand between them-"this."

"Oh don't worry I won't say anything," Allura says waving it off. She leans over him from behind having her hands run down his shoulders the his chest. Shiro feels a shiver go through him as she pulls him closer. She than gives him a quick peck on the cheek and skips out of the room.

"I'll see you Friday than," she says almost out of ear shot. Shiro let's out the breath he didn't know he was holding and thinks, _'I really shouldn't let her have her way.'_

 **Pidge**

Pidge was fiddling with their fans when Keith comes running through the door. "PIDGE! PIDGE! PIDGE! What do I do? I've never been to a movie night before. Do I have to bring something? Like food or movies? I didn't know what to do so I invited you and now I'm coming out to them," Keith says with only one breath till he goes to a whisper.

"Wait you invited me?" Pidge says.

"I told you I didn't know what to do so I invited you. I need answers Pidge," he says while waving his arms about.

"Fine no you don't need to bring anything unless they tell you otherwise," Pidge says while rolling their eyes.

"And what about coming out. Should I just walk in and be like 'Hey guys I'm gay,'" Keith says while giving his best attempt at jazz hands. "Or should I bring it semi-naturally or is it just a bad idea altogether?" Keith asks while dropping his shoulders lower and lower till it looks like he's folding in on himself.

"How bout this, we walk in and if any of them use the wrong pronouns for me Ill correct them and see if any give off the whole 'I'm not comfortable with change' vibe. If that doesn't happen I'll give you the thumbs up," Pidge says with a sort of wise attitude. Keith gives them a quick hug and Pidge instantly tries to shrug it off.

"Thank you Pidge! You're so smart," Keith says while leaving before Pidge has a chance to get their revenge.

"Hey wait you didn't tell me when this movie night is," Pidge says from their doorway. "Friday," Keith says from the kitchen. ' _God, Keith would be hopeless without me,"_ Pidge thinks before slamming their door.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. Here it is!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Chapter 11: I Have a Confession to Make**

 **Keith**

Keith wakes from his very short rest and starts to dread the day. Since he's never hung out with such a large group of people willingly he feels nervous. He eventually goes through the motions of getting ready and heads for school. Before leaving he reminds a very tired and very cranky Pidge about the movie night. They wave him off while they drag themselves towards the kitchen to the fresh brew Keith had just made.

Keith makes it to school just in time, he speeds in, barely giving Mr. Lee a glance as he rushes to his homeroom. He gets to the door and gives himself a moment to catch his breath before opening it. When he finally does he's greeted with two boys laughing at who knows what and Keith is struck with awe as he looks at Lance like it's the first time. Lance sits there with a tight blue shirt that's just low enough to show off his collar bone that's under beautiful brown skin. Looking up Keith can't help fall for his cocky grin he wears ninety percent of the time. His blue eyes gleam as he exclaims something to Hunk and Keith can't help fall into their deep pools. Keith notices the slight bed head Lance has and can't help giggle at the fact that if anyone could pull off bed head it would be him.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Keith sees Hunk wave at him to come over. Lance turns towards him and smiles even wider when their eyes meet. To avoid the now apparent blush going across his face he ducks his head down letting his hair fall and shuffles forward.

"Hey Mullet Head, excited for tonight?" Lance asks once Keith reaches his seat. Keith nods in response, afraid to make eye contact again. Hunk takes over the conversation seeing that neither of the other two can save it. "Yea we've got a bunch planned. It's still a tie between Jaws or Sharknado. What do you think Keith?" Keith looks in shock at Hunk. He quickly shifts his gaze between the two, obviously sensing the conflict is between the two. After a moment of trying to discern the two movies just by the titles alone Keith hesitantly says, "Sharknado?"

Lance jumps in his seats and turns to Hunk with a huge grin plastered across his face, " See Hunk, I knew Keith would know a master piece when he sees one," Hunk shakes his head and raises his hands in defeat.

"What is Sharknado?" Keith asks without thinking. This makes Lance lean back and gasp in horror. "You don't know about Sharknado? The best films to ever grace Shark Week? This is a true tragedy," Lance says while wildly flinging his arms.

"I don't know Shark Week either," Keith says which seems to make Lance gasp once more before falling onto his desk in defeat. "What kind of person are you? Have you been living under a rock?" Lance asks with a muffled voice.

 _Pretty much._ Keith thinks to himself but only shrugs in response. Hunk tries to comfort Lance by patting him on the back but it doesn't help. Eventually the classroom begins to fill and class starts without the three boys saying another word.

 **Lance**

School ends and Lance is reluctant to leave the school. He knows that tonight is his only chance to confess but the thought makes him want to run to a cave and never come out.

Hunk eventually finds him curled up under his desk and drags him out and carries him through the halls. When they reach the schools entrance Hunk sets him down and turns him towards the door window.

"You see that? That's Keith and his friend having a normal conversation. Now you're going to walk out there like a regular human being and interact like one." Lance groans but follows Hunk once he leaves.

"I've told you a million times to put the bread in the fridge. But nooooo 'bread doesn't go there'." Keith says while holding his hands up to make quotations. Lance is almost taken aback by Keith. He's never seen him this passionate about something, and it being about bread is almost cute.

"Hey fire cracker. How's it going?" Lance asks with just a bit too much enthusiasm. Pidge looks up to him and instantly he can tell that they haven't slept much. "Just tired from one of my current projects," they say while rubbing at the dark circles under their eyes. "And who's this?" Pidge asks, directing them to make introductions.

"Oh," Lance says jumping into action. "This is my best friend since forever, Hunk." Pidge nods and holds up a hand. "I'm Pidge. Keith's roommate and honorary queer friend." Pidge states while Hunk takes the hand to shake. "Wait let me guess," Hunk says, wasting no time. "Hmmmm..." Hunk ponders while holding his hand up to his chin in a thinking pose. "Non-binary, with a dash of asexual?" Pidge takes a step back in shock. Then they look to Keith with a smirk. "I like him. Where did you find him?" Keith, shocked himself just gives a small shrug.

After a while of Pidge and Hunk talking Allura finally comes out of the school. She pauses and turns back, a moment later she emerges with Shiro in her grasp, unwillingly he gets his arm tugged by Allura.

"Sorry we're late everyone" Allura says. Shiro stands beside her giving nervous glances all around. He looks like he's looking for someone but after a few more glances he relaxes.

"No worries 'Llura we're not in a hurry or anything. How'd you manage to get Shiro to come with?" Lance asks. "Oh I have my ways, Lance," Allura says with an almost evil grin on her face. Lance shivers and tries to avoid any thoughts of what that 'something' was.

The group starts to walk to Hunk's house which Keith is told that its not very far away. Not knowing what to do, Keith walks behind the group. He was hoping that Pidge would do the same but it seems like they were having a good conversation with Hunk instead and since Allura would not let go of Shiro all that was left was Lance.

Keith eventually gets the courage to talk but stalls half way. "So how's... it going?" He asks a little higher than expected but there's no turning back for him now. Lance simply gives him a shrug without looking to him. Keith feels awkward so he decides to not say another word. Lance keeps walking next to him sneaking glances every chance he gets. His hair blocks most of his face but the curve of Keith's lips peak out and Lance can't look away. He's never felt such a need to kiss someone he barely knew, o _ther than Zac Efron._

The group eventually make it to Hunk's house. The outside very 90's in a nice way. The yard is littered with bikes and a few skip ropes and as they walk up the sidewalk Keith sees a few chalk drawings of race cars and a good attempt at a face. When they enter the house there greeted with the smell of a warm and welcoming house. There is carpet on the stairs leading up to the living area but Hunk takes them down to the basement. The combo of Keith's socks and going down carpeted stairs has him tense and gripping the railing the whole way down.

When he finally reached the basement room he is greeted with a entire wall of DVD's and CD's as well as a long L shaped forest green couch with three cats laying on the head rests. An orange long haired tabby, a regular tabby, and a Russian blue. Keith instantly stationed himself between two of them. He reached out a hand towards the tabby stopping a few inches away to get permission from him. He peaked his head out and sniffs Keith's knuckle. He does a small nose bop with it like he's saying "proceed". Keith instantly strikes for the neck, giving him scratches all along it to figure out the best spot. The feline begins to purr and Keith knows he's found it.

Everyone stands around him shocked. Even Pidge is surprised at Keith's behavior. Hunk is the first to talk, "The orange one is Cleo, the Black one is Loki and the one Keith seems to be worshiping right now is Oliver. We also call him Fat-Ass."

Everyone nods and pick their places on the couch. Lance and Pidge are the only ones who don't fit so Hunk drags out a few bean bags for them. Pidge instantly curls up in it like they belonged there the entire time.

Hunk picks a hand full of movies from his collection and lays them out for the group to vote on. Four of them vote for Sharknado while Pidge and Hunk vote for Jaws. The other movies are left forgotten and everyone agrees that if they're going to watch Sharknado it should be the whole 5? Of them.

The cat Keith had been petting the whole time decided to lay on his lap instead. Keith barely noticed that Lance had taken the spot next to him. Lance finds it so cute that Keith was so engrossed with Oliver. Without thinking Lance blurts out, " You're so cute."

Lance instantly turns red and he shoots a hand out to Oliver, grabbing him by his exposed belly. "Aren't you Fat-Ass," Lance says in a panic. Keith looks up to him seeming not to notice Lance's comment being directed at him.

 **Keith**

Keith runs his fingers through the cats short hair once more before looking around to the group. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the movie and when he looked to Lance he saw him rubbing the back of an orange cat. The cats finally notice each other next to one another. The slowly bring their faces together and Lance says, " Aww their having a bonding moment." Their noses meet and Oliver is the first to turn away. Cleo arcs her head back in disgust and bops him with her paw before dashing off. Oliver dashes after her a moment later.

Hunk notices this and sees that this is probably the best time to say, "Hey Lance, Keith, can you stalk us up on snacks." Keith looks at Hunk confused. He hadn't even noticed that there was snacks. Lance gets up and waves for Keith to follow. "I know where it is," Lance says to reassure him.

They leave the basement and Keith finally realizes what he's been doing the entire time. Not paying attention and giving it all to a cat instead. Keith follows behind Lance trying to bring up anything that could be considered small talk. They make it to the kitchen and Lance starts shuffling through the cupboards, "You know place pretty well, huh?" Keith asks finally.

"Yea I basically grew up here with Hunk," Lance says without turning around. Keith stalls suddenly when he starts imaging Lance as a kid. Messy hair, a missing tooth or two and marker that somehow ends on his face. Keith smiles softly at this thought and Lance turns around with an arm-full of chips and cookies. Lance sees Keith's face and accidentally drops a bag in response. Keith sees it hit the ground and leans down to pick it up. Lance throws the rest of the bags to the counter and takes a step towards Keith.

Keith looks up to Lance and freezes. The way Lance is looking at him confuses him and he can't quite read it. "I didn't want to say this too early into the night since it'd make things super awkward. I just wanna say that.. say that... that I ahh..." Lance pauses not seeming to be able to push the words out of his mouth since Keith is staring at him with an unwavering stare. "I... l like you?" Lance finally says making it come out as a question more than a statement. A blush rises to his face and he continues, "And I just wanted to say that to be honest with myself more than anything. I understand if you think I'm gross for liking you and we don't have to be friends or anything after this. Just grab the two liter from the fridge. I got everything else," Lance says in one breath and runs back down with snacks in hand. Keith was completely stunned in the kitchen. He never expected this to happen in a million years. He didn't even get the chance to say anything before Lance had run off.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Warning: If you do not like the mention of rape please skip this chapter. There will be a summery in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoy~**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Keith**

Keith makes his way back to the basement in a daze. He couldn't believe that Lance just confessed to him. The only explanation he could give himself was that it was all a prank, but he knew Lance enough to know that he wouldn't be so cruel. When he makes it back to the crowded room he spots Lance in his bean bag with a cat in his lap and his eyes glued to the TV.

Keith wished he had the confidence to confront Lance right there and then but he would have to hold off until he got the courage another day. Through out the night Hunk and Pidge cracked jokes about the movie to break the obvious uncomfortable feeling in the room. Keith tried but he couldn't help taking glances at Lance.

Keith spent the entire weekend replaying Lances words through his head and on Monday morning he decided to clear any misunderstandings Lance still had and for Keith to confess as well.

When he walked through the front doors of the school he had so much adrenaline and nerves that he was shaking. He hid it well though since the days were getting cooler and he only had a leather jacket on. That morning he was early and there wasn't a flood of students like before. Mr. Lee was stationed in his usual spot and gave a smile to Keith when they made eye contact.

"Good morning Keith. I hope you can make it to the G- I mean I hope you can meet me in my office after school," Mr Lee says while trying not to say G.S.A. since he knew Keith got uncomfortable when he mentioned it. Keith paused at this. If he was going going to be braver and more honest with himself this would have to be his first step.

"Yea I can make it to the G.S.A. meeting today," Keith says without even a stutter. When he said it though he felt like there was more eyes on him but he just ignored it. Mr. Lee raised his eyebrows at this but shifted his face into a smile, "Well you know where and when to meet."

Keith nods and walks past him. When he reaches the door to his homeroom he stops to collect his words. He'd been reciting what he would say the night before which caused him to barely any sleep. He breathed in one more time and walked in.

Every time Keith saw Lance it was like the first time all over again. _Beautifully bronzed skin and chestnut hair that made him look so_ \- Keith had to stop his thoughts there before he lost sight of his goal.

He saw both Lance and Hunk talking in their usual spots and when they spotted them they stopped whatever they were talking about. He could sense that it was most likely about him But he didn't say anything about that. Instead when he finally reached them he said, "Lance can we talk?" At this Lance's eyes widened in fear. Hunk gave him a small nudge and I could see him physically gulp, making his Adam's Apple bob.

"Yea okay. How bout after school than?" Lance asks avoiding all eye contact. "Sure," Keith says happy that he got some reply from Lance. He sits down for class and realizes his mistake for coming so early. He has to sit in a classroom with Lance (and Hunk) with a looming awkwardness over them. _It's going to be a long day._

 **Lance**

After Lance's confession he couldn't stop thinking about what if's. _What if Keith hates me now? What if he never talks to me again? What if he thinks I'm gross?_ Lance used everything around him as a distraction from thinking of Keith. Taking care of his cousins, running errands for his mom and visiting his brother-in-law Kevin though the topic of Keith was eventually brought up by him.

"So how's Keith?" He asks out of nowhere. Lance looks at him confused before he remembers the times he's seen Keith and him together surging up a mess of emotions. Mostly jealousy.

"He's the same as always. Why do you ask?" Lance says with a little bit too much bite to his bark. Lee looks at him with a raised eyebrow before answering, "I haven't seen much of him lately. Has he seemed different lately?"

"Well you have been off for a while. Insomnia again?" Lance asks. Lee nods "Yea, my pills weren't strong enough so after getting a new prescription I took a few days off." Lance nods not knowing what else to say.

When Monday finally came he met Hunk in homeroom to finally explain how the confession went. Hunk sat quietly as he listened to every word. Once Lance was done Hunk threw his hands into the air and yelled, "What?" Lance jumped at this and asked almost hesitantly, "What?"

"That's it? You just said what you wanted and ran away." Hunk says. Lance sighs and slides deeper into his seat. "I was afraid, okay? I didn't want to hear what he had to say. This is the first time I've felt so deeply for someone," Lance says with a blush coming to his cheeks.

"God, you can be the cockiest person sometime and than you flip like a coin and you become a huge coward," Hunk says with his face in his palm. Lance feels a pain in his chest when he here's his friend say this. "You know maybe Keith-" Hunk starts to say before lifting his head and stops whatever he was about to say.

Lance looks up and sees that Keith has entered the classroom. For some reason it feels like he hadn't seen Keith in forever and seeing him is a shock to his heart. He stands there with his usual gloomy look and leather jacket. Lance may make fun of him for his outdated hairstyle but Lance secretly admitted to himself that he pulled it off well and the leather jacket just added to Keith's unconscious 80's look.

After an awkward exchange of glances Keith says, "Lance can we talk?" Lance froze in fear. He didn't want to hear what Keith was going to say. His heart was collapsing on its self more and more while Keith stared him down. Finally he said "Yea okay. How bout after school than?"

"Sure," Keith replied and Lance felt a weight get pushed onto his shoulders as he felt the impending doom. Hunk gave him a reassuring nod but Lance could only give him a shaking breath as a response.

After class Keith tells Lance to wait for him at the entrance when the day ends and Lance nods, not being able to breath a word to him.

The day drags on as Keith's words circle through his head over and over. _We need to talk._ _We need to talk. We need to talk._

When it finally reached time to meet Keith. Lance stood in a corner near the entrance and watched the other students walk out of the school. What was once a wave of students turned into a trickle. The more Lance stood there the more he worried. Keith had told him he would be late but he didn't know how late. It had already been twenty minutes since the bell had rung so Lance would give it a little more time.

 **Keith**

When Keith heard the final bell ring he jumped in his seat. He had been anticipating it all day but when it did finally ring his adrenaline spiked, but first he had to meet Mr. Lee as promised.

When he reached the office he forced himself not to take the extra three steps he needed to look at the entrance. He didn't want to meet Lance just yet and seeing Mr. Lee would definitely help calm him. He gave a soft knock and a moment later the door swung open to reveal a small office. Mr. Lee gave him a smile and waved for him to come in. Keith sits in the seat across from Mr. Lee's desk and gives an involuntary yawn. He was still feeling the affects of his sleepless night.

"You look tired. Would you like some water?" Mr. Lee asks, already opening the mini fridge in his office. "Sure," Keith says. Keith takes the bottle from him and takes a large gulp of it. It hits his throat and he coughs when he feels like it burns and the water has a weird aftertaste he can't quite place.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Lee asks while tilting his head to the side. "Ah... it's-" Keith glances at the water in his hand and back to Mr. Lee, "nothing."

"Okay before we go to the meeting we're going to do a visualizing exercise," Mr. Lee says. "Actually Mr. Lee I can't make it-" Keith tries to say but gets cut off when Mr. Lee says, "Now close your eyes."

Keith paused for a moment and thinks about whether or not he can risk being here for another minute. He takes the chance and closes his eyes. With doing so he feels his exhaustion ebb at his consciousness. "Now imagine you enter the room and you see..." Mr. Lee's works face as Keith finally slumps and the bottle drops from his grasp.

 **Lance**

Lance had been standing in the same spot for a total of forty minutes and he had already seen the security guard make their rounds twice, each time earning him a suspicious look.

That was when the doubt started to kick in. _What if this is just a cruel joke?_ Lance knew Keith would never do that but the voice in the back of his head was telling him otherwise.

He would give Keith two more round of the guard to meet him because he was sure that if the guard saw him a fifth time they would kick him out.

 **Keith**

Keith woke up on his back feeling the uncomfortable scratch of carpet. His head felt heavy with an unnatural feeling and when he tried to lift his head it he felt it lull back and forth. His body felt cold and when he finally got the strength to see why he saw his shirt pulled up to his chest and his pants at his ankles. Keith went into a panic and his eyes tried to focus, he could see a figure at his side but it took a few blinks to see that it was Mr. Lee with a camera.

Mr. Lee looked up from his camera and gave Keith a smile that made his stomachs want to curl in on itself. "Oh, you woke-up earlier than I thought," Mr. Lee said while he dragged a lazy finger along Keith's thigh which caused goosebumps in its wake.

"Stop..." Keith managed to whisper with what little strength he had. Mr. Lee chuckled at this, "Now why would I stop when I've got you right where I want you?" His finger drifted to Keith's inner thigh and Keith clamped his legs together as an attempt to stop his pursuit.

"Tsk tsk Keith. You better not struggle. It'll make things much worse," Mr. Lee says while shaking his head in disappointment. This time he grasped Keith's leg bringing it closer to himself.

"N-no Stop!" Keith said in a panic, trying and failing to pull his leg back. Placing the camera on the ground and pressing record, he brought his free hand to the elastic of his boxers. With all the power he could bring to his joints he moved his hand to stop Mr. Lee.

"Don't test me boy," Mr. Lee says while grasping his hand. That's when Keith started to yell with all his might and his eyes started to spill. Hoping that someone, anyone could hear him.

 **Lance**

Lance idled in the corner counting down the minutes till he would leave when he heard to first yelp. It made him jump and his head started to spin with the notion that the school could be haunted, but a moment later when the yelling continued he knew that it wasn't a ghost. It sounded like someone was in trouble just down the hall. He started towards the sound. When he neared the corner it sounded more like the screams were coming from the offices. Once he rounded the corner he knew for a fact that it was coming from Kevin? (Mr Lee) office.

When he tried to open the door he felt the door knob stop in his grasp. He stepped back and gave the door three solid kicks before it swung open. Thanking the school for being cheap enough to keep all the office doors a hollow wood box. He took a step forward eager and worried to see the problem. What met him was something he could have ever imagined.

There on the ground was his Brother-in-law over Keith. Keith's shirt and pants had been partially removed and Kevin? had him pinned down. He saw the camera by Keith's crotch obviously recording whatever Kevin? had planned. Lance was frozen in spot, not able to break eye contact with Keith's wet eyes.

He jumped into action when he heard Kevin? whisper "Shit," under his breath. He changed forward and kicked Kevin? square in the chest giving an "Oof," at the impact, frozen on the floor from the pain and sudden loss of oxygen. Lance scooped up the camera and quickly helped Keith's pants back to his waist. Grabbing his wrist Lance pulled Keith along. They made a speedy escape through the front doors and they were halfway across the field before Keith was gasping for Lance to stop.

Lance stops, making sure that they weren't followed and turns to Keith. He can tell that Keith is weak from something but can't pinpoint what. "What happened?" Is all that Lance can ask.

"I don't know. I was there to talk to Mr. Lee about the G.S.A. and I passed out and h-he, he tr-," Lance cut him off before Keith could say anything more. " G.S.A.? We don't have a G.S.A.," Lance says in a confused tone.

"God, I'm an idiot," Keith says while bringing his free hand up to his face. That's when Lance noticed that he still had his hand wrapped around Keith's wrist. He feel the tremor that was going through his entire body and let go of his grasp.

"Sorry you probably don't want someone like me holding your hand," Lance says while turning his head away in shame. "N-no that's not- that's what-"Keith stuttered on while waving his hands around. He took a deep breath and held out his hand, "I want _you_ to hold my hand."

Lance is shocked by this statement but doesn't miss a moment to weave his fingers through Keith's, making the situation much more intimate than intended.

Keith stares down the intertwined fingers for a moment before meeting Lance's eyes and says, "Can we talk about your confession for a bit?"

Lance is confused by this. This is not the time to talk about a confession after Keith got attacked, but he thought that this might distract him from what had just happened. He nods after a second and let's out a shaky breath. "I wanna give you a reply." Lance jumps and Keith's fingers tightens their grasp on Lance's hand.

Keith draws in a sharp breath and blurts out, "I like you too." Lance is frozen by this and Keith takes the chance to explain more. "I've probably liked you longer than you've known me and I didn't want to creep you out with my feelings, like last time." Keith says in one breath making it come out as a whisper.

Lance can't move. He feels his heart speed up and he hears it in his ears. He knew Keith wasn't lying. He knew that he was holding his hand. He knew in his other hand was the camera.

"We need to go to the police," Lance blurts out suddenly making Keith jump. "I don't know," Keith says to Lance. Lance starts to pull him towards the bus stop a few hundred feet away. "Don't say that. We have solid evidence what he did to you and I know they'll definitely help you," Lance says while dragging an unwilling Keith behind him.

"I don't know Lance. They're going to see me like that. I don't know if I can handle that," Keith says managing to pull his hand out of Lance's grasp. "Stop saying 'I don't know'. I'll be there for you there entire way," Lance says leaning down to meet Keith's downcast eyes. He can see tears welling up in them. He could feel it, how scared and panicked he was. Lance took both of his hands this time and brought them to his chest, "Trust me Keith when I say it'll be okay it'll be okay."

Keith gives in but the tears still trail down his cheeks. Lance leans in and kisses both cheeks, stopping the tear's path. Keith blushes when he feels the pressure of Lance's lips touch him. Lance looks shocked by his actions as well and clamors for his explanation, "It's something my mom does when my siblings cry. I did it without thinking." Keith gives him a small smile and wishes not all of there future kisses would be so bitter sweet.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Now to all the readers who skipped the last chapter basically what happened was Keith confronted Lance and they promised to meet after school. Keith met Mr. Lee and Keith said he was going to go to the GSA meeting. After school Keith went to Mr. Lee's office and passed out. Lance was waiting for Keith when he heard yells from the office. Lance found Mr. Lee over Keith with a camera. They both managed to run away with the camera and Keith confessed to Lance. Lance decided that the best course of action after that was to bring Keith and the** **evidence to the police station.**

 **Now after all of that please enjoy this very short chapter~**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Keith**

When they arrive to the police station it becomes a blur to Keith. It finally sinks in that Mr. Lee almost raped him and now he's here to report it. Lance handles most of it. We have to file a report but before Lance had the chance to fill in anything the Police Chief walks out from his office. He look like he belongs in the army rather than a small town police department.

Lance leans in and whispers, "That's Chief Kolivan. If there's anyone we can trust it's him." Keith looks at him confused and asks why. "Cause a few years ago his daughter got-" Lance pauses and Keith knows the word he's trying to avoid, "attacked so whenever there is another case like her's he takes it 100% seriously with the victim keeping anonymous and making sure the attacker is brought to justice." Lance somehow says before the Chief walks over. He stands there for a second assessing the pair. He holds out his hand to Lance and states his name. "I'm Lance," he stated to him. When he turns to Keith he crouches down to his level in his seat. "And your name?" Kolivan asks in a calm and quiet voice. "Ah Keith," he responds in surprise.

"Follow me and we'll fill out the report together," Kolivan says while standing back up to his full height. Keith is hesitant to follow and gives Lance a glance. "Your friend can come along if he likes. Lance bolts up at this and grasps Keith's hand.

It becomes a blur for Keith. Lance did most of the talking but Keith still had to confirm every detail. Lance had the mind to contact Pidge and they showed up shortly after. Keith couldn't keep the questions out of his head. He hated feeling weak and confused. All he wanted was answers but he probably would never see any. Not unless he asked Mr. Lee himself.

Keith felt exhausted by the end of it. He didn't like the feeling of the drugs still in his system. He had to leave Lance at the station and get escorted back home with Pidge.

The next morning he didn't have the strength or will to go to school. He laid in bed till the afternoon letting sleep take him. He was startled out of his dazed naps by his phone vibrating from a text. He looked at it with heavy lidded eyes and saw it was from Hunk.

 _Lance says he's going to your place. Did you talk to him yesterday?_

Keith's eyes widen. He wasn't expecting company and definitely not boyfriend. _Boyfriend? Would he consider us a couple now?_ Keith didn't know what to think but he had to get out of bed soon if he was going to greet Lance at the door.

Keith slowly rouse from his blanket cocoon and through on some black jeans. Having slept for over twelve hours Keith was starting to feel the affects. His head throbbed from the sudden movement and his limbs felt sluggish. His stomachs also gave a growl in protest and Keith soon complied.

Keith was munching on his bowl of cereal when heard a small knock on his door. He answered knowing full well who it was and when their eyes met all Keith could think was, _He likes me too._

Lance stood there for a moment, assessing Keith's condition. "Did you get any sleep?" Lance asks with only a hint of worry in his voice. "Yea plenty," Keith says in response.

"Are you going to let me in?" Lance asks after a moment of just the two of them staring at each other.

An awkward time passes between them as Keith guides Lance through the apartment they take a seat in the living room and all that can be heard is their breath. Lance is the first to speak. "What have you been up to today?" It seems like a pointless question since Lance probably knows the answer already. "Not much," says while looking forward.

More time passes with nothing happen and Keith decides it's now or never to ask Lance. "So what... are we now?" Lance finally looks up to him and Keith holds his eye contact hoping to find his answer there. "Ahh... we're dating now." Lance responds like it's obvious. This makes Keith blush uncontrollably. He never expected this to happen to him when he had first met Lance.

"Umm... But I wanna make a recommendation," Lance says and Keith tilts his head in confusion. "Can we have our anniversary on the day I confessed instead of yesterday?" Lance asks braking eye contact when he mentions the day before. "Yea okay," Keith says hoping to turn away from the topic. Lance gives him a wide smile and takes his hand. "I'm going treat you right with ever fiber of my being," Lance says making Keith blush. "Me too," making it sound like a proposal than a simple promise.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been a few months since the incident had happened at the school. Keith and Lance's relationship had been a little rocky in the beginning. Lance not knowing how to approach Keith after he had nearly been raped and Keith not knowing how to ask for the things you expect in a relationship.

Eventually the two of them talked it out and figured they would say and do whatever they wanted until the other said no.

Three years later they live in a tiny one bedroom apartment relatively close to their college. They were happy where they were. Sometimes the fought but it was small enough to forget. Their dynamic had changed so much since their first meeting. Now whenever Lance would tease, Keith would comeback with an equally witty remark.

Pidge had finally found their brother Matt safe and sound, but they refused to tell everyone how they did it. And Hunk and Shay had gotten engaged right out of high school but they didn't plan on having their wedding for another few years. Allura had finally convinced Shiro to ask her out the night of her prom and Shiro gave in. There was something about Allura that made everyone follow her lead and Shiro was no exception.

All of them had moved on past their high school days and had built themselves a future they looked forward to. It was a not so perfect happy ending for all of them.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait to a sorta anti-climactic ending but I had promised a look into their future. However vague it is I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
